<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>our list until we meet again by miwoniya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887240">our list until we meet again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miwoniya/pseuds/miwoniya'>miwoniya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of angst, Bookworm Jeon Wonwoo, Confused Kim Mingyu, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu-centric, Just not in the first few chapters, M/M, Model Kim Mingyu, Other seventeen members will appear, Pining, Soft Jeon Wonwoo, They were childhood friends, based on a short film, har har har, i think one of them used to like each other, inspired by a short film, rest assured it's a happy ending, they were separated when they were teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miwoniya/pseuds/miwoniya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three reasons why Wonwoo's confused:</p>
<p>1. He received an email from a former friend dated 5 years ago,<br/>2. Said former friend was now a high-fashion model and had no way to contact him,<br/>3. With the email was a list of 10 things he should've accomplished before he turns 20.</p>
<p>The thing is, he turns 20 in a month and 2 weeks, and he's accomplished none of them. What's a small list gonna do with his life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. when we'll begin again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say that the most unexpected things are more memorable than the things we dream or expect in the future. One can encounter something that could change their lives, something out of the ordinary. They have two choices, one, risking and going along with it, and the other, ignoring it and wait until everything unfolds by itself. It's an exciting point in life, and who knows what adventure awaits for us if we take the risk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wonwoo had a simple life plan after college: get a job related to his chosen course, probably own a small book shop and cafe, and adopt cats as his companions. He was set on what he planned for his future and stuck to that. It was nothing grand, honestly. He didn't have any time for commitments or such, or maybe he had, he just came to terms with himself that he didn't need anyone or anything extraordinary in his life, <em> "Live a boring life, no one will bother you."  </em>he always tells himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So when an email about a list of things he should've done before reaching 19 from a former friend appeared in his inbox, what does Wonwoo do with it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he first saw the email, his breath hitched when he saw the sender, a name so foreign even if he's heard it almost every day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amazingly enough, he got into the modeling industry at such a young age and even made headlines all because the people instantly fell in love with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"That was his dream, good for him." </em>Wonwoo thought to himself, thinking back to the time-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Read it!" His best friend and roommate, Junhui, shouted, snapping Wonwoo out of his thoughts. Jun excitedly grabbed Wonwoo's laptop, and a wide grin appeared on his face. "Come on, Won! You won't even do anything this summer, this is a chance for you to finally live beyond your boring life!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wonwoo looked at his best friend in disbelief, scoffing at the reaction Jun showed, but as far as Wonwoo knew, he was dead serious on his plan. "I haven't even fully read the email, so I don't know what to expect," Wonwoo said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll read it for you, then!"</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Kim Mingyu </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>from June 19, 2014</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Our List Until We Meet Again</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hey, Wonwoo hyung! If you don't remember, this is 14-year old Mingyu typing :D</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In a month, it'll be your 15th birthday! Being your best friend and all, I want to be by your side when you celebrate it, but you're moving to another city, so I guess this is the first time I'll be missing your birthday.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Attached to this is a list of 10 different things you should've done before turning 20. I won't say the content, I won't spoil the fun for you! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm sending you this a month earlier because I know how lazy and unmotivated you can get. I honestly wish I could be there with you for another adventure we could have as best friends, but even if I won't be there, I hope you have fun!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope life is treating you well and you're enjoying college life! I wish I could see you as much as I'd love to, but I guess the distance won't allow us to :( I'll miss you, hyung!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Good luck, Wonwoo hyung! I'll see you soon :)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mingyu</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>p.s, If you don't complete this list, you won't become an author in the future! I just know it, hyung ;)</em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>"Kim Mingyu? Isn't he that famous model?" Jun asked, using a suggestive tone to which Wonwoo cringed at. He got his laptop from Jun, reading the email again to make sure that it was addressed to the right person. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, him. He's the only Mingyu I've known in my whole life. Probably doesn't remember me anymore, though."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Childhood best friends, huh? What happened now?" Jun asked again, changing his question from before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We were neighbors, so I guess it started there." He mumbled while dragging the cursor to hover above the attached file, debating whether he should open it or not. "I moved because of dad's job, so I haven't seen or talked to him since then."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The file looked so tempting to open and he had nothing to lose anyway. But why was he still nervous about it? He lived a boring life, so what did he expect? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's on the list?" Jun asks, peering over Wonwoo's shoulder to look at it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He clicked on the file and read through the whole thing, still in disbelief that something like this would happen. It wasn't every day (well, it really wasn't) that your childhood best friend now a high-fashion model who probably has a better social life sends you an email from 5 years ago, telling you to complete a list in hopes that you'd become a successful author.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't completely read it all but managed to catch some phrases like "driving", "traveling", and "stars". He gulped and closed his laptop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not doing it." He finally says, setting his laptop down on the coffee table. "It'll just take up my time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jun groaned at his best friend's response. "It's summer, Won. Aren't you visiting your family anyway?" Jun asked settling down on the couch next to Wonwoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He needed to push his best friend to finally do something over the break, other than locking himself in his room and binge-watching the series he's been wanting to watch. Wonwoo's list of interests, way above in parties, and socializing were books and cats. Again, <em>"live a boring life, no one will bother you."</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You need adventure! And I'll help you!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aren't you going back home too?" Wonwoo asked, continuing to argue with the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jun shook his head in an abrupt manner, trying to convince Wonwoo. Jun really had no other business this summer, even if people offered to go on road trips, or even invite him over for some "stuff", but Jun declined all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll even pay for my ticket! And besides, I miss your mom's cooking." Jun shyly said, to which Wonwoo threw a throw pillow at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You won't stop, will you?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nope," Jun said, popping the p. Wonwoo shot a look at the other who was currently waiting for Wonwoo's response. "Please?" He pleaded, prolonging the last syllables in hopes of convincing the younger to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wonwoo closed his eyes to rest, the conversation adding to the pain he felt in his head from the lack of sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In his mind was a collective of messy thoughts, mostly about the list attached.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"</em><em>Driving as far as your heart desires?" </em>Heck, he didn't even know how to drive. </p>
<p><em>"Watch fireworks at the highest point of the city?" </em>At his hometown, the highest point was a water tank.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The whole thing was unnecessary, but if it weren't for his assertive and pushy best friend, he wouldn't be agreeing to do the list.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat, "Fine, we're leaving in 2 days."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jun's mouth formed a smile at the response of the other, lunging at him to give him a hug. Wonwoo chuckled at the childish behavior his best friend showed, considering he was older than him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few moments of silence and cuddling, Jun broke it with a million-dollar question. "So the list...have you accomplished anything?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wonwoo nervously chuckled at the answer he was about to give, maybe because he knew Jun was gonna laugh at his misery. And Jun knew how boring Wonwoo's life was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah....no, I haven't."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...Oh, boy."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was a really short chapter than I intended, but hey, it's just a start!</p>
<p>i hope you stick around hehe, I'll try to update every 2 weeks or so, please bear with me :))</p>
<p>thanks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. when we remember it all too well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Do you think he'll recognize you when you guys meet each other again?" Jun asked.</p>
<p>"Who knows, he's probably met a lot of better people."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not proofread. Minimal edits from the last update!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"You know Mingyu, you could pass off as a model," Wonwoo said while walking alongside Mingyu. "I'm serious." The two were walking home from school, Mingyu finishing his soccer practice while Wonwoo waited for him, as usual.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"You think so, hyung? Am I that good-looking for you?" The other teased whileWonwoo looked away to try and hide the blush that was almost starting to appear.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Maybe."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Okay then, hyung."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wonwoo slowly opened his eyes, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead and heat radiating all over his torso. His eyes were looking around and found himself staring at the ceiling. Remembering the dream he just woke up from, a small smile unconsciously formed.</p>
<p><br/> <br/>He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, taking a deep breath, and looked around his bedroom. The rays of the early sun were now peering through the blinds of the window, giving light to his darkroom. He took a deep breath once again and stood up, reaching for his glasses and wore them. He did a little stretch and let out a yawn and walked to his door to reveal a dressed Jun sitting on the couch, sipping a glass of water. It wasn't like Jun to dress at 6 AM unless he just arrived from a one-night stand or a party, but as far as Wonwoo knew, going back from any of those did not include having a backpack and a cap beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you...going anywhere?" Wonwoo asked, confused as to why Jun was dressed at such an early time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other looked at him with confusion in his eyes, almost as if he grew two heads. "Uh....to to the station? Where we're supposed to be in like... 45 minutes?" Jun tilted his head to the side, setting the glass on the table in front.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wonwoo glanced at his phone and his eyes widened upon seeing the current time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh fuck." Wonwoo ran to his bedroom and grabbed his towel and the clothes he prepared the night before and ran to the bathroom. The other, who was amusingly watching his roommate, let out a light chuckle upon seeing his frantic best friend running around the apartment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Our train leaves in an hour and 15 minutes but he doesn't need to know that," </em>Jun thought to himself, patting himself in the shoulder for the act he put a while back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard from the other side of the apartment a frustrated scream, somehow managing to blame Jun in the process. "Goddamit Jun, why didn't you wake me up?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jun knew that if someone makes Wonwoo think they're late, he'd speed up his routine and get there as soon as possible. Jun thought it was one of those days to play a small prank on Wonwoo, knowing that these events would happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today was gonna be a great day.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When the two arrived in the station, Wonwoo's heart was pounding, almost breaking free from his chest from the nervousness he felt this morning. Jun was slightly amused at the younger, seeing how panicked he got as he prepared earlier. The two walked towards the escalator that will take them to the platform the train they will board was on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>During the cab ride going to the station, Jun told Wonwoo that he joked about the train leaving in 45 minutes, which earned him a punch in the arm and a cold look from Wonwoo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Which explains why Jun was now rubbing the side of his left arm, knowing it was bruised from the "light" punch Wonwoo gave him (Wonwoo said it was only a light hit on the arm, but Jun just went along with it).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe if you told me what time our real train was leaving, I didn't have to panic and think during the cab ride the stuff I might have forgotten," Wonwoo said, still proud of what he did to Jun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It still hurts, you know," Jun whined, Wonwoo rolling his eyes at the remark the other said. "Grow up, Junhui."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Speak for yourself," Jun mumbled, continuing to rub his arm. He and Wonwoo walked in silence, with the sounds of people's footsteps and light music accompanying them. They finally reached the platform and the train was already there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They boarded the train and walked to their assigned seats, Wonwoo somehow surprised that Jun was sitting across from him. "You sit across me? I thought the train was full?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Luckily for me, this seat wasn't taken yet, so might as well," Jun answered Wonwoo nodding. At least they wouldn't have to keep checking up on each other from a far distance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as Wonwoo settled into his seat, Jun eyed at him mischievously as if he knew something the younger didn't know himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So tell me, Won. How was Mingyu like when he was younger? Do you still remember how he looked like? Jun asked after settling down on their designated seats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wonwoo scoffs, "What kind of a question is that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're talking about Kim Mingyu here, childhood best friend turned into a popular and well-known model, so might as well fill me in with everything." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wonwoo looks out at the window, trying to recall how Mingyu looked like when he was younger. Looking back, he realized how different Kim Mingyu was compared to now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He was taller than me, a few inches taller than me if I remember correctly. He had a strong build from helping his dad do work." Wonwoo started, smiling at the thought of the younger that appeared in his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's with the smile? Jun teased, showing a knowing look to the other who already had a light shade of red-tinted on his cheeks. "You liked him, didn't you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I didn't. He was my best friend, and I think he liked another person in my batch at that time. Who knows if they're together now." Wonwoo replied, waving his hand to stop any further conversations linked to that. "Anyway, do you want me to continue, or not?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Go on."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He had tan skin, maybe because he was really athletic. He always played soccer in our school field, and me, being the supportive best friend I was, watched his games and even stayed to wait for him when his practice would reach night, and we'd walk back home together,"  Wonwoo continued, sitting up straight and leaning towards the table he and Jun shared and rest his arms on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I kinda considered it a privilege to even hang out with him, knowing he was a really popular guy in school. He had a lot of friends, people were going after him for his looks and personality, but he ignored those people and well...stayed with me?" He smiled at the last thing he said and even let out out a light chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sounds like he must've had a small crush on you back then," Jun said, cheekily smiling at what Wonwoo told him. He let out a laugh, knowing that the younger couldn't have had a crush on him back then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Again, he liked someone else back then, so that crosses out." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's surprising how you still remember all this, considering this was 5 years ago," Jun said, noticing the twinkle in Wonwoo's eyes as he talked about his childhood best friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's been 5 years, and I'm surprised at where he is now. Who knew he'd become a model?" Wonwoo said, still questioning how Mingyu got there. He was proud of the latter, od course. But knowing Mingyu, there were <em>other</em> reasons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you think he'll recognize you when you guys meet each other again?" Jun asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who knows, he's probably met a lot of better people."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Childhood best friends, Won. I don't think he'd forget you easily." Jun said before taking a sip from his cup of coffee he bought earlier. "You were probably the person he trusted the most."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, it now looks like we're far from that." Wonwoo leaned back to his chair, heaving a sigh. Jun noticed this and stopped the conversation there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"How is he now?"</em> Wonwoo wondered, somehow filling his thoughts about Mingyu. Yes, it's been 5 years, but as Jun emphasized, they were childhood best friends, and some part of him wished he still knew him.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Kim Mingyu woke up to unfamiliar walls and surroundings he couldn't comprehend because of his pounding head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's what he got from partying until who knows when and not being able to get home by himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was sure it wasn't his apartment, looking around at the things inside the room. Yup, he wasn't home. He looked around and tried to recall the events of yesterday, eventually remembering them. He was in his best friend's apartment, and his best friend Minghao, allowed him to crash for the night while his best friend was out of town.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walked out of the room which then revealed two men sipping coffee looking at him weirdly. His best friend, Minghao, looked like he just came back from his out of town trip, and his manager, Seungcheol, was also there. The three stared at each other in silence, Minghao finally breaking the silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well you look shit," Minghao commented on Mingyu's appearance, Mingyu looking down at his body. His white long-sleeved polo was wrinkled and the top two buttons were now unbuttoned, showing part of his chest. He saw his reflection in the mirror and saw that his hair was all over the place. Minghao was right, he looked like shit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks, Hao. Welcome back," Mingyu dryly replied, "Why so soon, though? I thought you were returning on Wednesday?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Duty calls and mother needed me to run some errands for her, I returned to see you sprawled out on my bee, snoring like you haven't slept in such a long time." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was true, though. Mingyu had been working for the past week, which got him barely enough rest. Yesterday, though, when he finally got a break, he decided to go to a party one of his model friends, and well, he's still tired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol laughed at the younger, which Mingyu looked at now. "Hey hyung, what are you doing here?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Here to pick you up. Your photoshoot's at 10, remember? You need to be there for preparations." Seungcheol said, putting down the mug he was drinking from. "You'll be modeling with Kim Taehyung, you know him right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mingyu nodded in response, followed by a heavy sigh. He was familiar with the name; he's modeled with him a few times before, good guy.  "Yeah, yeah. Can you drop me off at my apartment? I'll just take a quick shower."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol stood up and fixed himself, grabbing his car keys. "Let's go, then. Thanks for the coffee, Hao."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anytime, I'll catch you two later?" He opened the door and the two walked out, nodding in response to the question. Minghao closed the door and the two walked in silence until they got to Seungcheol's car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The drive going to Mingyu's apartment was silent, music being played from the radio. Mingyu looked out the window, observing the people walking outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What happened to you last night? Why'd you end up in Minghao's apartment?" Seungcheol asked, breaking the silence between them. "Whose party did you go to?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, it waa Hansol's, my high school friend. Caught up with him after I don't know, 2 years?" Mingyu answered, head leaning against the window. His head still hurt but not as much as it did when he woke up. "Kind of wished not to go, though. Wanted to rest but hey, he was a close friend."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Were you cautious in going to Hao's apartment? You know you're being followed everywhere, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mingyu stayed silent after that, contemplating on what Seungcheol just said. The life of a celebrity, especially one being followed by so many admirers, was definitely not a walk in the park.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The downside of it all? He was too famous. People were watching his steps as if he was the lead in a variety show of following a celebrity's life. One wrong move and everything could change. He could pass as an idol with his height and looks, but to Kim Mingyu, the life of somewhat like an idol was anything but satisfying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You could get the popularity, the fame, and everything else, but it's something he'd trade for a life he'd be more comfortable with, which traces him back to his small hometown where life seemed so much easier. Inside Mingyu though, was a whole other reason why he started modeling in the first place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol knew all of this, all Mingyu's thoughts and predicaments throughout the years he's been the younger's manager. He felt bad, honestly, no one should've been forced into the industry, especially at such a young age and the pressure would bet set on him. The older looked glanced at the younger with sad eyes, a pang of guilt rising inside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes later, the car stopped in front of Mingyu's apartment complex, Mingyu opening the door to step out of his manager's car. "I'll see you there, hyung. Thanks."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mingyu, wait." Seungcheol grabbed onto Mingyu's wrist, the latter giving him an odd look. "What is it, hyung?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungcheol looked at the other for a while, taking time to observe Mingyu. In his mind, Seungcheol was very worried now, seeing that Mingyu looked so beat and tired. He took a deep breath, and said, "Do you want me to cancel the shoot? Say you were sick?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mingyu was taken aback by the question, obviously not expecting this especially coming from his manager. "What do you mean, hyung?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You deserve a break, Gyu," The other replied, trying to convince Mingyu. "Go somewhere, rest, if you must. I'll handle it." Seungcheol gave a reassuring smile to Mingyu, patting the younger's back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks, hyung. So much."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anytime, Gyu. I'll see you tomorrow?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mingyu nodded in response and finally stepped out of the car. He waved to Seungcheol and turned his heel to walk to the entrance of his apartment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he entered his unit, Mingyu took a deep breath and leaned back against the door. He was finally home, and he could finally rest. He took a quick shower and as he plopped on his bed, he let out a groan of satisfaction at his own comfort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a while, Mingyu tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't, even to his avail. Giving up after 20 minutes of failed attempts, he sat up against the headboard and got his laptop from his side table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even when Mingyu was tired, he decided to check his email. Not his business one though, his old one which he kept for some reason unbeknownst even to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Opening it, he scrolled through the unopened emails, just advertisements from different websites. He then went to the main menu and clicked "Sent" which led him to find <em>the email </em>that read:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>To: Jeon Wonwoo</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Our List Until We Meet Again</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kim Mingyu blinked once, then twice, until he was sure that he wasn't hallucinating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Jeon Wonwoo. </em> <em>Jeon Wonwoo. </em> <em>Jeon Wonwoo.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing the older's name brought a surge of old memories, ones Mingyu knew he couldn't simply forget. He remembered the older, of course. How could he forget? Raven colored hair, sharp eyes that could pierce through the soul but somehow still held softness in them, the cold and dark aura that people first perceive of him but it's so much more than that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He remembered who Jeon Wonwoo was, and with that, an idea came into Mingyu's mind. He looked through the content of the email, a sly smile unconsciously showing. His idea was slowly forming piece by piece in his head, the smile slowly growing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A risky idea, but it got Kim Mingyu up on his feet, texting his manager and best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though he knew that Jeon Wonwoo was never up for new adventures or anything that was out or his comfort zone, Mingyu still had to try. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even if it meant taking n indefinite break from his job, he needed it anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>&gt; hey, wanna go with me to my hometown?</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>here's a longer chapter for all of you :D hope you're enjoying!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>